Culinary Chaos
by Shroded
Summary: 'Culinary Chaos' revolves around Soma and Erina, in their daily struggle. The timeline is years after their graduation from Totsuki. Erina still the headmistress, yet not as busy - And Soma as a world-class Chef, leading the Culinary world to its utmost limits. Come join them! [SomaXErina] [Other Pairings] [Rated M for the Future]
1. Chapter 1

_Hi and welcome to my new Fanfiction. Some might recognise me from my old Fanfiction (SnS: The Story) which is currently on hold._  
_Follow Soma on his journey as a world renowned chef and spectate him upclose leading the culinary world with his top-notch cooking skills.  
Format explanation will be at the Authors note at the end.  
_

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Shokugeki No Soma, nor the Characters, just the plot.

* * *

**Culinary Chaos Ch. 1 - Introduction**

It's currently a dark, snowy night. Most people would stay in their warm home instead of going out for dinner.  
Every year, no matter the season, restaurants belonging to the world renowned chef 'Yukihira Soma' would always be filled with customers.  
Reservations are always filled throughout the year. Who would blame them? Everybody wants to have a taste of that demon-like chefs food.

Food critiques all over the world have given this man the highest rating for his main restaurant located in Japan, Tokyo.  
Many say that getting a table reserved is impossible. Let's take a peek inside their main restaurant 'Quisé'.

"Listen up! One lamb, one chicken, one risotto!" Soma yelled through the kitchen.  
"Yes, Chef!" everybody responded in unison to Soma's command.

"Three minutes to the pass, okay everybody?", "Three minutes heard, chef!" Soma said while everybody instantly replied letting him know that it'll be done.  
"Everythings cooked perfectly! Let's clean up and shut it down guys, this was the last ticket!" Soma announced with relief.

Now that everything was cleaned up and the restaurant mostly empty except for Soma, he could finally relax and sit down for a while.

Soma took grabbed his phone out of the pocket and looked at the time. "Ugh, three missed calls and ten messages again?" he frowned.  
"Well, I guess I've been pretty busy lately and neglected _her_ slightly, let's just give her a call." Soma said.

"Yoo Erina!" he energetically greeted the person. "Soma-kun! What are you doing? Are you done cooking? Closed up the restaurant already?" Erina questioned him.  
"Yes-yes, relax. I'm about to close the restaurant, I'll be home in roughly a hour.. I'll make sure to give you more attention then now that we're closing it for a month." he replied in a calm tone. "Are you sure closing it for a month is going to be okay? Can't your Sous-chef handle this?" Erina worried.

"Everything's gonna be alright darling, ya know I don't like letting the restaurant run without me being there," "B-but are you sure? It's not like Totsuki is that important to you anymore, I mean you're a world-class chef." Erina interrupted him. "Like I said Erina, everything's fine. And I mean I'm gonna be a guest at the Training Camp of Hell." Soma tried to make her understand while he casually laughed. "If you say so, Soma-kun. I've prepared dinner for you, make sure to be home quickly!" Erina commanded making sure he heard every single last word with a stern tone.

"Oooh, now you're scaring me. I'll make sure to be there in 30 minutes! Can't miss your food at any cost!" Soma wholehearthedly laughed.  
"Don't drive recklessly you dummy!" Erina said. "I'll see ya then, bye!" Soma hung up before Erina could say anything else.

* * *

_*Crrrliick*_

Erina could hear the front door being unlocked and patiently waited in the living room. She slightly took a peak at her watch to see how long it took for Soma to get here, making sure he didn't drive too reckless. The drive from their restaurant and their home is usually one hour long, but she knows that Soma could easily make that a quick 30 minutes.  
_'He's always so reckless when driving..'_ Erina let out a heavy sigh.

"Hey Erina!" Soma greeted her with a warm smile that would make any woman fall for him. "I told you not to drive recklessly.." Erina stated worriedly.  
"Sorry, I just couldn't afford to make your food get cold, haha." Soma laughed it off easily. "Mou... Just make sure to take care while driving, you know that there's been a lot of crashes recently.." Erina pouted.

"Anyway! Let's eat." Soma exclaimed. "You're right.." Erina simply replied.

* * *

Soma glanced over to Erina and was surprised that she fell asleep on the table. _'Hah, she's just unbelievable.'_ Soma smirked. He nonchalantly picked her up in his arms and started walking towards their bedroom, Soma laid her down on the bed and covered her with the blanket. He stared a few seconds at Erina before giving her a kiss on the forehead wishing her a good nights rest. "Soma-kun..." he could hear her calling his name while she was sleeping. Soma just laughed it off and closed the bedroom door behind him. He sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone. A quick glance at it showed him that his Dad has sent him a message. _'Huh? Pops texting me this late at night?'_ Soma was confused, wondering why his Dad took the effort to write something this late. _'Let's just read it I guess?'_ Soma thought and unlocked his phone.

**The message contained the following:**  
**[Pops, 4:38AM]  
**_Yoo Soma! I know it's late, but congratulations on your success!_

**Soma thought about what he should reply with and sent this.**  
**[Soma, 4:52AM]  
**_Thanks Pops, but why are you texting me this late at night?  
Ya usually don't do that stuff._Soma quickly got a reply from his Dad.  
**[Pops, 4:53AM]  
**_Can't a Father care about his son?  
_**[Soma, 4:53AM]  
**_I mean, yeah you can, but it's so late.  
__And you know that I go to Totsuki tomorrow to attend as a guest.  
Why don't you come, Pops?  
_**[Pops, 4:54AM]  
**_I'm waaaay too busy, son.  
Anyway, this wasn't the only reason why I've messaged you.  
When are you finally going to propose to Erina-chan?  
I'm starting to get old, and I don't want to die without any grandchildren.  
_**[Soma, 4:56AM]  
**_W-what! Stop joking around like that Pops..  
And I don't know, it just seems like that I'm way too busy right now to put other things on my list.  
_**[Pops, 4:56AM]  
**_C'mon Soma! Ya know that's only your excuse!  
Do it already! Ya both have been goin' out with eachother for like 5 years!  
_**[Soma, 4:57AM]  
**_It's 5 and a half years.. I don't know, I just think I'm not really ready for it yet..  
_**[Pops, 4:59AM]  
**_You'll be fine, Soma. You're totally ready for it.  
Didn't that Hayama kid already get married?  
_**[Soma, 5:03AM]  
**_Everybody from **that **generation pretty much got married already.  
I'm just not sure yet, Pops.  
_**[Pops, 5:03AM]  
**_Y__ou'll be fine kiddo, anyway I hafta go, Soma!  
I'll see you around.  
_**[Soma, 5:04AM]**_  
Alright, Pops good night.  
_

_'Can I really pull this off? But how?'_ Soma still thought about the words his father told him._ 'I mean I've never been good with these romance shenanigans..'_  
"Maybe it's just because I'm too tired, so I better go to bed - Got a big day tomorrow." Soma said and went to the bedroom to sleep for at least a few hours even if it isn't enough.

* * *

Erina, still half asleep, tried to slowly open her eyes. She looked to her left but didn't see Soma. _'Where's that guy again..'_ she tiredly thought.  
That's when she suddenly smelled something so heavenly that it instantly woke her up and made her run out of the bedroom.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" Soma asked. "Uhh.. No" Erina shyly replied. "I could've cooked for both of us, Soma-kun..", "You know you didn't get much sleep the past few weeks. And this is the minimum that I can do for you." is what Erina said. "Erina, you know how much I like cooking and besides I've had plenty of sleep, thanks for worrying." Soma smiled. "What are you cooking?" Erina, very interested, asked and peaked over his shoulder.

"I've been deconstruction the Eggs benedict for a few days already and try to come up with new ways to prep and present it.", "Does it smell good? Because you're drooling." Soma laughed wholeheartedly. "I-I'm not! It smells adequate, that's all!" Erina was very flustered.

"You can sit down at the table already, I'll be done in around 5 minutes, Erina." Soma said. "Uh-uh" is all that Erina could answer with.

...  
"Soo? How is it, Erina?" Soma questioned the blonde.  
"Ad-A-Adequate at best. You've still got a long way to go to b-beat me and make me acknowledge your food." Erina lied.  
"Maaan, so I'm still not there, huh? Guess this what's fun about you." Soma simply grinned. "W-what do you mean?!" Erina slightly yelled. "Nothing! Haha, calm down." Soma tried calming her down. "Anyway, we have to leave in around two hours, I'll drive okay?" Soma said. "If you drive as reckless as yesterday night, then I'll kill you." Erina threatened him.

"Don't worry, so let's finish up breakfast and get ready to leave." Soma stated.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Hey, you've made it to the end. I know it's a short chapter, but this is all I've wanted to to release as an introduction to my new fanfiction before it really heats up.  
As usual, follow and favourite and leave me feedback. I highly appreciate it.

**_Format Explanation:_**

"text" - are speeches, characters that say something.  
'text' - highlighting a Name of i.e Restaurant, Place, Character Name etc.  
**[TEXT]** \- is to properly tell you what this is about, can set the current location, time or in this case phone messages  
... - is skipping through certain parts, in this case, Erina taking a few bites of the breakfast  
_*text*_ \- Stuff like Phone ringing, Alarms, unlocking doors etc  
**"text"** \- Announcement on a microphone, will be used for the training camp of hell and future planned stuff  
_'text'_ \- Thoughts of X character

Enjoy  
**Shrode** out


	2. Chapter 2

**[01/10/2026]  
[Japan]  
****[Totsuki Culinary Academy]**

"Erina, are you finally ready? We have to leave now or we'll be late!" Soma yelled through their mansion, waiting ready at the front door to finally leave. "I'm almost done! Just give me another 5 minutes and I'll be done." Erina loudly replied making sure her boyfriend heard her clearly. 'I'll never understand why woman always need this long to get ready' Soma thought and sighed. He took a peak on his watch to check the time. "We've got 20 minutes to be there.. ugh." Soma once again, sighed. Knowing that if he's not going to drive quick, that they'll be definitely late.

"I'm coming!" Erina said while walking down the stairs. "Wow.." Soma was speechless when he saw Erina walking down in her 'casual' attire. "You look stunning, Erina." Soma complimented and smiled. "T-thank you." the flustered Erina said. Soma walked up to her and took her into his arms, "I really mean it, you look stunning." Soma said. Erina's cheeks were now red like a tomato and she didn't know what to say when Soma suddenly kissed her on the lips. The kiss was a relaxing and calm one, which proved that Soma really meant it. Erina couldn't hold herself on her knees but Soma made sure he held her tightly so she wouldn't fall on the ground.

"Anyway Erina, we have to go now and I'll have to drive a bit reckless." Soma said after parting lips with her. "W-what? But it's going to ruin my hair, Soma-kun!" Erina worriedly said. "Well, if you didn't take this long to prepare yourself, we could've driven there with ease, but you'll look good with any hairstyle." Soma grinned. Erina got even more flustered.  
"Okay, sorry for taking so long" Erina said while putting on the helmet to get ready to drive with Soma's bike.

"Hold on tight, I don't want you to fall off." Soma warned her. "Don't drive too fast, please." Erina said, but just as she finished her sentence Soma revved the engine and took off with the mindset to be there on time for the announcement ceremony.

...

"W-we barely made it..." Erina was totally out of breath from this ride but was glad that they made it in time. "C'mon Erina we have to get going!" Soma yelled while he ran ahead. "Wait for me, Soma!" Erina yelped.

Soma waited for her at the front, to make sure he could open the doors for her, thinking it would be very gentleman-like. "Here you go, my queen." Soma grinned and held the door open. "Oh how thoughtful of you, Soma-kun." Erina happily smiled back to thank him for the nice gesture. Both of them went inside to meet up with Chef Dojima and the remaining guests that should all be waiting for both.

"You're finally here guys! It seems you've taken your sweet time to get here." Dojima Gin exclaimed. "Yoo Dojima-senpai!" Soma greeted him. "You don't have to be this formal with me anymore, Soma-kun. You've far exceeded anyone else.", "Anyway, how have you guys been?" Dojima said. "We've been pretty good, just busy with the usual stuff, y'know?" Soma replied. "It's good to see both of you again, it's been quite some time already." Dojima smiled. "Likewise." Erina simply replied.

"Anyway, shall we head to the monitoring room? Everybody's already waiting." Dojima suggested for them to meet the others already. "Sure, can't wait to see everybody else for once in this long-ass time!" Soma happily yelled.

With that said, they made their way to the monitoring room while they could see every single student lined up in the announcement room, shaking in their boots not knowing what's coming for them.

"Yukihira! How dare you not contact us for such a long time!" Takumi Aldini yelled when all both Erina and Soma went inside the said room. "Calm down Takumi, I know it's been a long time but I've had a lot to do. Forgive me." Soma easily laughed it off, knowing it would piss Takumi off. "That won't do Yukihira! After this you'll be having a shokugeki with me! And then I'll show you who's exactly better at cooking!" Takumi angrily stated. "Alright, don't get ahead of yaself, you know that you'll never win." Soma mocked him.

"Erina-sama, it's nice to see you!" Hisako said. "Likewise, Hisako, and please just call me Erina, I don't know how many times I've told you that already. We're past that stage." Erina exclaimed. "Y-yes ofcourse, it's just a habit of mine, I guess." Hisako was embarrased that she still called her sama.

"It seems like the 92nd generation is reunited, huh?" Soma said. "Hell yeah, we'll have to hold a party in Marui's room tonight!" Yuuki happily said. "Definitely!" Soma gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright, listen up. We'll do the usual thing, I announce what's ahead of those first years and then announce you guys which is your signal to get on stage. Heard?" Dojima stated with a stern tone.

"Hell yeah! Let's get going!" Soma grinned.

...

"Good morning, first years of Totsuki. Welcome to our 'Friendship and Rapport Training Camp'! In this week you will be not seen as a student, but as a staff of our own. Students that fail to deliver, will be immediately sent home and expelled from Totsuki. This is the start where we start seeing the hopeful students that may make it to the 10% of Totsukis graduates." Dojima told the frightened students. "Now please give a round of applause to this years guests that took their time out of their busy schedule to respond to our invitation. These will be your instructors for the week as well as your head chefs." Dojima added.

"Oh! This is our signal, let's go guys!" Soma happily exclaimed. Everyone followed suite and one by one walked on to the stage. The students were terrified when they realized who this years instructors are. "Holy fuck, isn't that Yukihira Soma?", "My time here is done for.. Mom I'm coming back.", "Isn't that our headmistress Nakiri Erina?!", "She's so beautiful." those were some of the whispers that the now even more terrified students unconciously let out.

Soma leaned into Erina to whisper into her ear, "Oi Erina, do we expell that one kid that uses a non-scented shampoo?" Soma silently whispered. "Go for it." Erina gave him the signal to do as he pleases. Soma went down the stage and walked up to the said student and sniffed his hair. "You have a non-scented shampoo, you're expelled." Soma said.  
The student was terrified and quickly bursted into tears knowing that his time is really over. Soma casually walked back to the stage when he heard the student next to the crying one say, "that isn't fair!". Soma turned around and glared at the student. "Didn't you hear what Chef Dojima said? You're basically our staff now and if we wish to fire you, you're gone. Do you think that the aroma of his shampoo would not influence his palette while cooking in my restaurant? Would you come up for the lost quality?" Soma said in a stern tone. The student was speechless and just shut up.

"Wow I didn't know Soma could be this serious." Takumi whispered to Tadokoro Megumi. "Yeah, I guess that's why his standards are so high all over the world." Megumi replied.  
Some walked back on stage and waited for Dojima Gin to continue.

"As you've seen now, this is where it starts. If you're doing wrong, you're gone. I wish you all the best of luck." Dojima Gin announced.

Every student seemed terrified and stiffened up, waiting there for several minutes even though all the instructors have left the stage already.

"NOO! Why are our instructors those two!?" A student exclaimed in pure shock. "Good morning, students." Erina greeted. "Good morning, Nakiri-sama." Every student said in unison to make sure to greet the headmistress of totsuki properly. "Yo, I don't know if you guys know me, but I'm Yukihira Soma, an alumni from this school and former first seat." Soma introduced himself. 'Duuuh, ofcourse we know you.' everyone thought.

"Okay, so Erina here, will only be watching, I'll need a sous-chef, anyone wanna volunteer?" Soma asked the entire class. 'Assisting Yukihira Soma!? NEVER I'll definitely be expelled!' everyones thoughts were the same, except for one student which already went to the front. "Oho, you don't seem like a pushover. Anyway let's start. I'll be doing a take on the Eggs benedict. And you'll be prepping the ingredients, heard?" Soma stated. "Yes, Chef." the student replied.

"Okay, start by mincing the shallots, make sure they're as fine as possible, after that go ahead and prepare the eggs and get the bacon ready. You might as well start on the ingredients for the sauce. Let's go." Soma said while starting to cook his dish. 'SOOOOOOOO MUCH INFORMATION AT ONCE, MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE!' everyone thought.

While Soma and the student were cooking, Erina went through the students files and searched for that students name.  
'Hmm, Nana Kuruki is her name, regular history, doesn't seem like a pushover. But he seems to be able to keep up..' Erina thought to herself.

"Chef, ingredients are ready, I've also finished prepping the bacon." Nana Kuruki stated proudly. "Alright then go ahead and finish the sauce according to the recipé." Soma grinned.  
"Yes, chef!" Nana Kuruki was exstatic knowing that she's able to keep up with the pace of that 'Yukihira Soma'.

...

"I have to admit, you've done a great job." Soma fistbumped the student, "okay so, now everyone else will do the same dish, I expect the same quality. Your time frame is 2 hours." Soma said. "Kuruki Nana, you pass. Enjoy the rest of the afternoon." Erina stated. "Thank you Nakiri-sama." with that said, the student left the classroom.

"She was great!" Soma told Erina. "She doesn't seem to be anyone special, but her skills in the kitchen are adequate." Erina replied. "Wow, I've had to work my ass off for 2 years at school until I got to hear the word 'adequate' from you!" Soma joked around. "W-what! Your food is second-rate! And you have yet to make me say _that _word. So until then you can kiss your ass goodbye if you think you're better than me." Erina retorted in a jokingly manner.

...

"Nice dish, you fail", "You're expelled", "You pass, you may go", those statements are what the students heard the most. And like that at least a third of the class has been expelled. The rest seemed to have saved themselves and passed the first round barely. "Alright, guess that's our first class, Erina do you wanna meet up with the others?" Soma asked the blonde beauty. "C-can we j-just stay here for a few more minutes?" Erina asked embarrasingly. "Ohh, sure." Soma said and gave her a kiss on her forehead before sitting down next to her.

"S-Soma-kun.." Erina started to speak shyly. "Yeah?" Soma asked. "H-have y-you ever thought a-about.." Erina tried completing her question. "Have I ever thought about.. what?" Soma cheekily grinned which seemed to have annoyed Erina. "You know what, forget it! Let's go meet up with the others." Erina stated and got up from her chair starting to walk out of the classroom. 'Have I done anything wrong?' Soma thought, "Erina! Wait for me!" he pleaded.

* * *

**Authors Note**  
Sup! Welcome to the end of chapter 2 "Reunited" of 'Culinary Chaos'.  
As usually, leave a review, favourite and follow my story!

Enjoy!

**Shrode** out


	3. Chapter 3

**[Same day, 2:48PM]  
**  
"YUKIHIRA! Let's have a Shokugeki!" Takumi shouted towards the direction of Soma. "Why does he always have to shout when Soma-kun is around?" Alice asked her husban Ryo, which is sitting right next to her. "I wouldn't know, Ojou.." he lazily replied. "Yo Takumi! I want to but I can't, because you'd start crying again after losing." Soma grinned.

"WHAT! I've never cried when I lost!" Takumi retorted. "Yes you did.", "You definitely did.", "You couldn't cook for a week straight after that loss, nii-chan." everyone present in the room said something along those lines. "Haha, see everybody agrees with me." Soma wholeheartedly laughed it off.

"So Yukihira, how have things been going?" Alice asked him, "I mean, the restaurants doing pretty good, I assume you guys have gotten wind of it." Soma calmly replied to mostly everyone in the group since all of them were curious. "Yeah, but do you get enough sleep?", "Yeah do you?" Megumi and Alice asked. "Ahh, did Erina tell you guys? I get enough sleep, don't worry but thanks for asking guys." Soma replied.

Ryo slowly walked up to Soma and grabbed him by the arm to drag him out of the room, apparently to speak in private with him. "W-woah! Wait Ryo! Where are we going." Soma asked in shock. "Somewhere private." he simply answered.

"Listen up, you are overworking yourself and neglecting many things. When are you going to take a break. You've basically reached everything a chef could ever dream of." Ryo, this time in a serious tone, stated. "Is it really that obvious that I'm tired as fuck?" Soma asked while trying not to fall asleep. "Ojou keeps telling me that Erina wants you to propose already, for 2 years already, but you don't seem to do it. What's wrong? Man the fuck up." Ryo threatened him in a stern tone.

"Argh.. first my pops and now you, yes I know I've done these things but it isn't as easy to do as you say!" Some retorted this time almost shouting at Ryo.  
Ryo just cocked his head and started to let out a silent laughter meanwhile Soma was just confused about where this conversation was going.  
"Dude, you can do it. Trust me." Ryo tried to cheer Soma up. "Make sure to take a break from your restaurants for a while, they can run without you. Don't forget the most important thing to you. Which is still Erina as it seems." Ryo told him. "Yeah, sorry man. I'll try to. Thanks Ryo." Soma fistbumped him to show a token of appreciation for the pep talk which sparked a new fire inside him.

"Speaking of that proposing thing, do you, Hayama and Takumi have time this evening at 9PM?" Soma asked. "Sure, I'll go let them know. Meet up at the bar." he replied and walked off. 'Alright I better go back too now, or else they'll think I'm slacking off somewhere.' Soma thought to himself.

* * *

**[Same day, 9:02PM]  
**

"Ah guys, you're finally here." Soma tiredly said. "Thanks for coming," he quickly added. "Don't worry Yukihira, we kind of know what you want to talk about." Hayama said. "You guys wanna have a drink? It's on me." Soma offered all three of them. "I'll have a Tequila then," Hayama said. "Vodka for me, thanks." Takumi answered. "Uhh, let's see.. I'll just have a beer." Ryo said in his lazy-mode.

"Anyway guys, since you already know what I wanna talk about, how'd you guys do it?" Soma shyly asked the trio. "I took Alice out to a restaurant, went inside the kitchen and cooked the dinner for her myself and then went with her to the amusement park since she loves those kinds of things." Ryo answered.  
"For me, I went skiing with Hisako and had a day full of fun with her, it doesn't have to be anything fancy, just something that they like and most just want to spent time with their loved ones." Hayama replied. "And I took Megumi to a trip around Italy and showed her the most beautiful spots within Italy." Takumi proudly stated.

"Why does it sound so easy..." Soma sighed.  
"To be honest with you guys, I've tried proposing for a year already but I just couldn't do it." Soma yet again sighed very heavily. "Then why don't you just do it at the end of this week?" Hayama suggested. "We can all help you setting things up for a nice day between you both." Takumi quickly added. "Mhm.." Ryo just simply nodded in agreement.

"Would you guys really do that for me? Even though I haven't been in contact for so long?" Soma saw a faint light of hope to finally pull it off.

"Don't worry, we all know how hard it is for you to balance things in your life." Takumi reassured Soma as best as he could.

"Alright then let's go more into detail about it tomorrow, here at the bar, same time." Soma happily exclaimed and the trio nodded.

...

"It's starting to get late, I suggest we head to sleep to have enough energy for tomorrows event." Hayama said. "You're right," Soma said "Then I'll see you guys here tomorrow, good night." with that said Soma gave a hefty tip to the bartender and left to go to his suite.

"This'll be a stressful week." Takumi sighed. "For sure." both Hayama and Ryo agreed. "Good night." The three of them wished eachother good night and went their own ways.

* * *

**[Day 2, 7:30AM]  
**

"Erina, you ready to go?" Soma yelled through the suite. "Give me a minute!" Erina yelled back, still putting on her make up in the bathroom. Soma sneaked inside the bathroom to surprise the blonde beauty with success. "Eeeehk! Soma, what are you doing!" Erina let out a yelp. "You look gorgeous, with or without make up. Now let me partake of you for a few minutes." Soma grinned and slowly kissed her neck and went further down her spine. "Soma! N-not now!" Erina let out a moan of pleasure. "So, do you want me to stop?" Soma calmly said. "N-n-no, just c-c-continue for a bit." the flustered Erina retorted. Soma went back up to her neck and turned her around to give her a warm kiss on her lips. After parting their lips Soma said, "Okay, Erina. Now we have to go." Erina was completely flustered and disappointed that they couldn't keep on going, but she knew they had to be present for the next announcement. "Y-yes, let's go Soma." she let out.

...

"We are sooooo late, Soma-kun!" Erina angrily told him while walking in a fast pace towards the designated room." They could faintly hear Chef Dojima already talking into the microphone and were shocked beyond belief that they forgot the time. They should've arrived 30 minutes ago, they made sure to wake up early, but apparently the clocks worldwide have been forwared one hour, which they totally forgot to do.

_*Congratulations to the ones who've made it through the first day, as you may have realised this is not easy to get through.*_

"Alright, let's sneak inside very quietly and make sure nobody notices us, Erina." Soma whispered towards his girlfriend. Erina simply nodded and slightly ducked down so that nobody could see her. Megumi noticed both of them coming from the front entrance and slightly waved at them, knowing that they didn't want to be found out.  
"You're late guys, did you sleep in?" Takumi asked. "No, we just forgot to set our alarm clocks properly." Soma answered Takumis question.

"It's time for the first years to go through _that _challenge." Isami Aldini said in his usual friendly tone. "Oh, yeah. I remember it's the 200 servings. Maan I almost didn't get through that." Soma reminisced in his memory. "Oh yeah you started doing that circus act and managed to pull away customers from Erina." Alice giggled mocking her favourite cousin.  
Erina just simply waved it off and waited for Dojima Gin to finally end the speech.

_*For today's challenge, you will have to serve 200 dishes to the guests and staff of the resort within the given time limit. If you fail to do so, you will be immediately expelled.*  
*I wish you best of luck.*  
_

* * *

**Author's Note**  
Welcome to the end of Chapter 3.  
Thanks for the reviews and favourites/follows - Fixed minor stuff in the previous chapters.

**Shrode** out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:  
**Yooo! Long time no fkn see, huh? I have no idea how long it has been since I've released chapter 3 of Culinary Chaos. But I've pretty much lost the spark in writing anything related to Shokugeki no Soma since the ending was pretty 'meeh' - And as I've been busy with university and my girlfriend I couldn't really think of anything. I'm probably going to write something up for either Overlord or Solo Leveling, since I've been reading the novels here and there up until now. Enjoy whatever I have left in the Doc Manager for Culinary Chaos.

* * *

**[Day 2, 9:30AM]  
[Monitoring Room]  
**

_*Kurimi Lina, 200 dishes served. You pass*  
__*Mikihiko Shiro. You pass*  
*Shizuku Tatsuya, 200 dishes complete. You pass*  
_

Students that heard their name mentioned through the speakers were overjoyed knowing that they've passed the second obstacle of this training camp. It was a literal picture of hell, students were barely able to sleep because they've had to plan out their recipes they would use, start prepping for their dishes and so on. Of the 1000 first year students that attended the training camp, only 783 remain. It isn't an unusual sight for totsuki to see so many students fail. If you're not cut out for the job, you're expelled. That's how simple it is. While the students were cleaning up their stations and the guests, including staff, slowly leaving, you could hear faint discussing coming from the monitoring room where the instructors of this week as well as Dojima Gin would relax.

"These first years, there doesn't seem to be anyone outstanding." Takumi exclaimed. "


End file.
